The present invention relates to fuel cells, and more particularly to a fuel cell generating station.
Fuel cells have been proposed as an alternative to fossil fuel fired generators. These suggestions are frequently made on the basis that conventional fossil fuel generators have efficiencies that approach 40% as an upper limit while fuel cells can theoretically reach efficiency levels twice that of conventional power generating equipment. In practice, full realization of the potential improvements in the theoretical efficiency of fuel cells is rarely achieved for technological reasons. Complete utilization of the fuel, for example, results in very low current densities due to the onset of concentration polarization or requires costly recovery of incompletely reacted fuel for subsequent recycling.